The enemy of my enemy
by Tashilover
Summary: What would've happen if that bomb at the pyramid exploded prematurely? BONUS CHAPTER!
1. BOOM!

A/N: I'm not much of a predator fan, but I love Aliens. And after seeing AVP, I couldn't resist. Hee hee hee! Anyhoo, R/R!  
  
It was a bomb. Easy enough to figure out. But how strong was it? What kind was it? How much time do they have till it blew up? Lex only spent less than an hour with this humanoid-alien-thing, but that was enough to answer all of her questions.  
  
Seeing how he can turn invisible, have unbreakable armor and some laser gun that one would usually find off Star Wars…She would say the bomb is pretty powerful. And considering Alien-guy was running like a bat out of hell, time was not on their side.  
  
The pyramid shifted, and they found themselves back at the beginning. The entrance of the pyramid stood so far away from them; they could see where the floor dips to the massive stairs. Those black /things/ jumped at from every angle along the way, Alien-guy blasting them with his blue laser of doom. Lex kept her monster head near her body and her crude spear ready for throwing but Alien-guy was doing all the work.  
  
She didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell out of here. Away from these monsters, away from this pyramid, away from the death and destruction and-  
  
Alien-guy's arm was beeping. Still running, he flipped his mini arm computer opened to reveal God-knows-what language flashing. He gave off some kind of weird squeal and at the sound of his tone, he might've just yelled "Oh crap!"  
  
Well…who could've guessed that advance alien technology could malfunction?  
  
They didn't make it out of the pyramid. Less than a second later, the beeping on his arm stopped. Lex didn't remember what happened next. All she did remember was a flash of light, pain, and then darkness.  
  
Lex woke up with a headache the size of Arkansas. She hated Arkansas. Bad food.  
  
But at the moment, Arkansas, California and Texas were the perfect states to compare how incredibly LARGE her injuries felt. Her legs felt broken, her ribs bruised, her face stung, her arms sore and everything else, she couldn't feel. Opening her eyes became a challenge for her, coughing and hacking as she sat up. Wrapping an aching arm around her hurting torso, Lex carefully moved her head to look at her environment.  
  
Tomb. First word that popped into her mind: Tomb. There was no other way to describe it. She was still inside the pyramid-the markings of Egyptian hieroglyphics told her that-still at entrance where she could've escaped and left this place forever. Tomb. She was trapped. Large chunks of rock and rubble blocked every corner of the area, dust and old air obstructing her view. The pyramid floor always gave off some errie glow, which Lex was grateful for at the moment. She could barely see a damn thing.  
  
She stood up. Her bones groaned at the sudden movement and tears leaked out of her eyes in pain. She could hear scratching from behind the walls, apparently those black demons were still trying to get to her. Those boulders blocked their way to her, giving her a slight shine of hope. But this pyramid was old as time itself and who knows how strong this stone still is.  
  
Where was Alien-guy? Lex wondered. Did he escape? Is he dead? Is he dying? She scanned the room for any sign of her 'friend' and only spotted her makeshift weapons. Wobbling over, she kneeled down next to them, hoping to savage them. Her demon head shield wedged itself between a large rock and the floor. Half of the head still survived but it's own blood covered the entire thing, making it impossible to touch. Her spear: broken in half. The top half that held her demon tail was missing and nowhere in sight. The bottom half roughly became the length of her outstretched arm and with a few practice swings, Lex deemed it good enough for a old fashion club.  
  
That's when she spotted her companion.  
  
His arm stuck out from behind one of the support pillars, the rest of his body hidden from view. Lex limp-ran across the stone room, dropping next to Alien-guy. She didn't so much cared for his well being but that of her own. The scratching behind the walls ceased and sent the room into total silence. Lex only heard her own breathing and didn't know what was worse: Hearing her own impending doom or not knowing where her doom may be coming from.  
  
Her companion was either dead or unconscious. He did not move or show any sign of breathing. Lex's eyes went wide as she noticed he was bleeding…neon green. She shook her head. Turning invisible, hunting demons and now he was bleeding Kermit de Frog. What next, will he sprout wings and fly?  
  
Wait a minute. He was bleeding, Lex nodded thoughtfully, remembering her medical studies. If he was dead, he wouldn't be bleeding. Of course, what did she know of alien anatomy? Nevertheless, if the possibility of him still being alive, then there's a possibility of saving him. He had a huge giant gash on his right arm, small bleeding cuts over his legs and that was she could see. Lex's injuries were none too severe and seeing how buff this guy was, his injuries might be ONLY these cuts and scrapes. His helmet was still on, but dented in many places.  
  
Lex hesitated. If this alien had the ability to breath, then the helmet may prove difficult to him. But what would happen if she took it off and the alien felt offended? Will he kill her? Is this helmet his life support? Is he so grotesque that he must hide himself like the Phantom of the Opera?  
  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance. The helmet was just used for protection. She had just remembered he took it off to mark himself with the demon's blood.  
  
Feeling around the base of his neck, Lex's fingers played with the edge of the helmet, trying to find some sort of lock that would allow her to take the helmet off. She felt some sort of button on each side of the helmet and with a press, a click sounded and the helmet came off.  
  
He was probably one of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen.  
  
She had seen pictures of the elephant man, the fattest man, and her own aunt Villa, but none of them compared to this guy. Mouth that opens like a squid, sharp pointed teeth, beady eyes and wannabe metal dreadlocks. He was bleeding from his overly large forehead, shining blood running down past his eye. Lex began searching through her vest, brining out mini medical supplies for emergencies such as this one. She had only a few Band-Aids, two rolls of gauze, paper handkerchiefs, and a bottle of aspirin.  
  
Taking out the paper handkerchiefs, she wiped the blood off Alien-guy's arm as best she could. And with hand putting pressure on the wound, her other hand unrolled one of the gauze and wrapped it around his arm. She had nothing to cleanse the wound and only hoped he had a good immune system.  
  
The cut on his head wasn't too severe, only maybe gaining a small scar (if he gains scars) if the cut wasn't cleaned properly. Lex wiped away the dribble of blood that ran down his forehead and face, and opened up one of the Band-Aids. She leaned forward to apply it to that massive noggin of his when his eyes flew open.  
  
Lex gave out a small scream when one of Alien-guy's hand shot out and wrapped itself around her neck. She began clawing at the arm that held her, desperately trying to free to herself. Alien-guy, however, didn't even seem to notice his arm was instinctively killing the human. He blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of eyes, observing the new territory.  
  
Trapped. He knew it. He was surprised that he was alive despite his computer told him the bomb malfunction and exploded prematurely. And since the pyramid still stands, he realized the early explosion wasn't his fault. He will speak to the scientists about the faultiness of the bomb when he gets out of here.  
  
IF he gets out of here.  
  
There was a choking sound to his right and when he looked, the dark skinned human was trying to break free of his grip. Her face was turning purple.  
  
The Warrior stood there for a long moment, in fascination on how such a color could shine through such dark skin. When he notice her eyes rolled to the back of her head and went slightly limp, he let go.  
  
Lex collapsed to the ground, hacking and coughing rubbing her hurting neck. Through the mist of dizziness from lack of air, she began cursing at the Alien. "You…stupid…son of…a…"  
  
She stopped short of her rant when she realized the bastard wasn't listening. He was looking over the wrappings Lex had placed over his wound, cocking his head as if confused.  
  
"Don't look so surprise," Lex spat at him, getting up. "Do you honestly think I would let you bleed to death?"  
  
He didn't respond. He was still looking over his arm and then touched his forehead. The half applied band-aid fell off and he picked it up. He clicked his tongue at Lex several times and she could only shake her head. Like she can understand Alien language.  
  
The Warrior picked up his destroyed helmet, staring down at the twisted metal in disgust. It wasn't broken, but it might as well be. The movement/heat vision computer was low and could be dead at any moment. In an area such as this, his own regular vision might prove difficult to get by. Lex squatted in front of him, snapping her fingers to gain his attention. "Hey," she said, motioning to his shoulder gun. "Does that thing still work?"  
  
He was just wondering about that himself. The weapon on his shoulder twisted in several directions, focusing aim on several rocks. He'll be able to use his helmet for more difficult shots, but for now, he would have to do without it.  
  
"Can you stand?" Lex asked the alien although she knew perfectly well he couldn't understand her.  
  
He did understand her. He gave her an annoy growl, obviously his "masculinity" had been bruised. To add insult to injury, he stood up so quickly his balance was off and he fell over.  
  
Lex stifled a giggle quickly, in fear that Alien-guy might feel offended. The Warrior gave her another growl, standing up this time with relative ease.  
  
"Everywhere is blocked," Lex informed her comrade. "Those demon things won't get to us, but we can't get out either."  
  
The Warrior paid no attention to the large rubble that refused them the right to leave. He strained his hearing, listening for anything that might help the situation.  
  
There. He heard it. Movement. Not of the black demons but that of the pyramid. It was still shifting. Maybe not in this room, but above and below it did. He tried to determined where the demons roamed, but they possessed a skill of stealth and quickness he did not. He could not track them through the thick stone walls.  
  
Lex stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to another becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. Alien-guy kept moving his head in the same pattern as a bird, snapping it quickly in several directions, his beady eyes shining. Lex opened her mouth to speak profanity and stopped short of herself when Alien-guy's shoulder gun aim and charged.  
  
"Whoa…wait minute, what are you doing?!"  
  
The gun blasted. A large blue mass of energy shot out of the holster, screaming towards the floor. There was a large bang, thousands of year old dust took flight, obstructing their view and air supply. Lex began coughing, her eyes watering.  
  
Through the haze, she could hear and see the gun still shooting, the blue flash only a few feet in front of her. She wanted to yell out, "Stop shooting!" but she had to stop hacking up her lungs first.  
  
The blasting stopped. Lex wondered briefly if her companion came to his senses only to realize why he was shooting. There was screaming. Not from her companion, not from her.  
  
Lex felt herself slam to the ground, her hands in front of her face, warding off the spider demon. It's tail wrapped itself around her neck, choking her and forcing itself closer to her mouth. Lex moved her head, trying to evade the slimy tubing that kept brushing against her lips.  
  
She took one hand to unravel It's tail, only to feel it tighten like a metal cord.  
  
'A weapon…I need a weapon!'  
  
Forgetting the tail, her hand swept across the floor, groping for her broken spear.. She found it. Grabbing the spear in a death grip, she swung it crudely, smacking it hard against the demon on her.  
  
No effect.  
  
She smacked it again and again and again, feeling the vibrations of the blows through it's body. Lex was weakening, her arm barely withstanding against the force. Twisting how she held her club, Lex shoved the blunted end into it's body, not knowing if it'll do any damage.  
  
It did.  
  
The broken spear only embedded itself into it's flesh only an inch, but it was enough to make it scream and loosen it's hold. At a moment's feel of lose, Lex used the last of her strength to shove the demon off of her. It landed on it's back, it's legs kicking and squirming trying to right itself up. Lex grabbed her spear that fell out of the demon's body and once again, shoved it into it's abdomen.  
  
A smoky smell entered her nostrils, reminding her of it's acid blood.  
  
'Wha…oh no!'  
  
The demon writhe underneath the metal pole, still trying to find a way to the human's throat. Every movement it made, blood squirted out, flying in directions and burning all it touches. Lex gave off a scream when one of the pale green liquid shot itself directly on her arm, burning through her clothes and flesh.  
  
Her heart froze when she heard more skittering. She turned around quickly, holding her good arm up to deflect the demon, once again being slammed down back on the ground. Her head cracked noisily against the stone, stars exploding in front of her. Another tail grabbed her neck, determined not to lose it's grip. It squeezed and Lex choked.  
  
Two tears leaked out of her eyes as she felt herself silently drifting away, the slimy tubing forcing it's way past her teeth…  
  
A/N: This won't be a long fic. But I can't guarantee that. I always seem to take it to the next extreme when I don't want to. Oh well. Anyhoo, R/R! 


	2. Repaying a debt

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! (Maybe 1, 2 max.) I hope you like this next chapter! (Is Scar the name of the predator? Because I'm going to be using it from now on. If not, please correct me!)  
  
LadyJavert: Who DOESN'T do that? You should see me and my sister when we watch the Matrix and LOTR together. Things get pretty weird. Hee hee hee!  
  
Anyhoo, R/R!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
He might not need his helmet after all. The spiderlings of the demons were not as fast or agile as their evolved counterparts, thus easy for targeting and elimination. He still had to be careful though. Unlike the matured monsters he hunted, the spiderlings could be reproduced at will.  
  
He missed two. Dammit. Just proves how bad his eyesight is in this place.  
  
Now that it was quiet, he could hear the human from behind, grunting and moaning. Seesh, this human is particularly annoying. Why make so much noise over-  
  
Oh.  
  
The Warrior was impressed. More than usual. The human was holding her own against one of the offspring. One arm over her head, she kept the creature from anywhere near her mouth. He could also see she was injured. Her left arm was bleeding, staining her clothes and making a small pool on the ground.  
  
To her side, Scar could see the remains of another offspring. A gaping hole broke through it's skin, it's blood sizzling in splattered forms all around it. And the human did all this with only a broken spear? Very impressive.  
  
Scar cocked his head slightly, noticing something odd about this particular battle: She was losing.  
  
The tail around the human's neck squeezed harder and Scar could see her breathing became short as her body fought for oxygen. Her arm tried to keep the creature off, but with the combination of lack of energy and probably loss of blood, this battle already ended.  
  
As the creature got closer to her mouth, Scar became uneasy.  
  
She was the only human there…and if she got impregnated there would be another creature to fight…  
  
The human began screaming as the egg sack danced around her evading lips. This was a warrior death. She should be honored.  
  
Scar fingered the little band-aid. He needed the challenge. This human can give it to him and-  
  
Oh hell. It just wouldn't be ethical to let her die like this.  
  
Striding forward, the Warrior bent down and unwrapped the tail that held the human's neck. The underling squirmed violently in his hands, it's tail trying to wrap itself around the nearest object. Growling in annoyance as the tail slapped his arm painfully, he threw the small creature across the room, blasting the darn thing away with a single shot.  
  
So easy yet so difficult. Turning back to the fallen human, Scar kneeled down next to her, placing his fingers on her neck. A pulse. Still alive. Good. Because Scar was still debating if he should've let the human be impregnated.  
  
He checked in the back of the female's head. A very large bump. Probably a concussion. And the way she landed looked quite painful. She might have internal injuries also. He then checked the female's arm. She was bleeding quite badly. If he didn't do something soon she'll bleed to death.  
  
But what can he do? He had no medical supplies, only a little bit of food and water. He remembered that this human had a few, but where were they?  
  
Inside her vest.  
  
Scar hesitated. He had only limited education on human behavior and one thing he remembered that humans were very self-conscious when nude. And that females were usually the most aggressive when provoked.  
  
The smell of blood was coming to a point where Scar couldn't stand it.  
  
If anything, this was her fault.  
  
Looking at her jacket vest, Scar scanned for the little grabby-thingy that opened the clothing. Finding it hiding underneath the human's neck, he pulled the thing down, making a small "Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" noise as it went.  
  
He opened the coat and inside was-  
  
Nothing.  
  
Scar growled. If the medical supplies wasn't in her vest, where were they? She had another level of clothing on. Were they in there?  
  
Taking the other pully-thingy on this undershirt, Scar pulled it down to reveal the same thing: Nothing.  
  
Arrgh! Stupid human clothing! Where were those supplies? If he didn't find them in the next minute he'll-  
  
Oh wait. There they are. Inside the first vest. Inside a pocket he overlooked.  
  
Feeling like an idiot, Scar unrolled the gauze and bent over to the human's bleeding wound.  
  
This was a very deep gash. It had to be cleaned. There was a deep sucking noise that came inside of Scar's throat, which could not be mistaken for anything less than gathering spit. Opening his many mouths, he let the large spat of saliva roll out of his teeth, letting it sink in into the wound.  
  
There. Not the best cleaning supply in the world, but it'll be enough to cease infection and slow bleeding.  
  
After wrapping the female's arm, he began touching the back of the human's head. Scar knew there was nothing here to help this bump. Taking the clothing he had stripped off the human, he wrapped it into a small ball, gently placing it underneath the female's head. The pyramid was built to house heat, in order for the monsters to survive as well as the humans.  
  
Well…that's it. Now all Scar had to do was wait.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
Arkansas was back. Bigger than ever and with a vengeance. And it wasn't just her head this time. It felt like her whole body was on fire. She hadn't felt this bad since she accidentally fell from her first climb; breaking three ribs, her shin bone and both of her arms. She was thirteen.  
  
Now twenty-eight and tougher than ever, it was hard to believe she was in enough pain to compare it to her infamous teenage fall.  
  
She wanted water. Cold fresh water. Her throat seized up from the mere thought of it and wished she hadn't. But she couldn't help it. The more thirsty she felt, the more she wanted water. And the cruel process continued.  
  
And by some odd miracle, God answered her prayers. She could feel her body being lifted off the floor slightly, her head and upper torso supported by something firm. A cold entity was placed on her lips and on contact, she automatically opened her mouth, eagerly wanting to take the cold, cool substance. But as soon as it's extreme sour taste landed on her tongue, she veered.  
  
She gave off a weak scream, trying to shove the nasty glop out of her mouth, only to have it force down her throat. Although her senses exploded from wanting to vomit, she also felt extreme relief from pain.  
  
And her thirst was gone.  
  
She was gently placed back on the floor, a clicking sound from above.  
  
Oh yeah, her mind said casually, Alien-guy is right there.  
  
Her eyes flew open. There he was. Looming over her, his strange mouth/jaw clicking noisily. With a given yell, Lex sat up, startling both herself and her companion. She only sat up for less than a second when her body tighten and screamed in pain. She cried out, falling back down.  
  
The Warrior silently cursed to himself for letting her startle him so. He was also surprised that she moved. He was sure the lack of blood would slow her. Of course, what did he know about human anatomy? Five fingers, two eyes, and small teeth. That's it.  
  
Lex sat back up slowly this time, a headache pounding away in her brain. Through the pain and disorientation, she grasped the small thought that told her why she was hurting so much.  
  
The demon. The blood. The battle. Ugh.  
  
Why was she so cold? The jacket she bought was top of the line, guaranteed to keep her warm. It was the only brand she uses when she went climbing. Opening her pain filled eyes, she checked herself.  
  
Blood. She was covered in it. Although she had a bandage over her wound, dried ugly blood draped down all the way to her fingers, making it look like she was wearing a red glove.  
  
As she stared, she began to wonder why this seem odd. Yes, she remembered getting injured, falling down and all that jazz. But then what was…?  
  
Ah, yes. There was a bandage on her arm. How it get there? And where did it come from?  
  
She turned her head slightly to the left, looking at Alien-guy, who was busy looking over his damaged helmet. When he notice her staring, he growled something at her, before going back to his equipment.  
  
It still wasn't clicking with Lex. She felt drugged. She placed a hand on her stomach, wondering what she had for lunch. Maybe there was something in her soup-  
  
Wait. Where was her coat?  
  
She looked behind her. There, smooshed up in a ball, laid her 'pillow'. Besides it, were the remains of her medical supplies. When she finally put two-and-two together, her mind exploded.  
  
Scar was too busy touching and examining his helmet to pay attention to the human. How he wished he brought that spare battery with him! But noooooo! Ga'raa wanted him to bring shuriken instead of the spare battery. Well, Ga'raa was dead now. No point in antagonizing over dead superiors. A noise caught Scar's attention to his right, knowing very well it was the human and not a underling. Why is she-  
  
If Scar hadn't been as quick as he is, he would've had a face full of fist.  
  
Lex had it. Going on an expedition she never wanted, being hunted, having to seen her friends killed and now she was being raped by some squid? Screw this.  
  
But the minute she threw that punch, she automatically regretted it. Scar was not one to get threaten and back down. If she wanted a fight, she got it. Scar grabbed Lex by the shoulders and shoved her back down on the ground. Looming over her, his gun focused on her head, a blue light shining as it charged.  
  
Lex lifted her knee and shoved it where all males are vulnerable. She didn't know if affects aliens in anyway, but it didn't hurt to try.  
  
It did hurt. Very much so. It felt like she had just rammed her leg into a stone wall, crying out a word that would kill a sailor. But she wasn't the only one who was in pain. Apparently, male aliens did have male parts. Or at least something along those lines. Whatever Scar had, it was enough for him to squeal and roll off Lex.  
  
Free, Lex rolled away from her foe, knowing very well what he can do to her. Scar, still wincing from his injury, re-charged his gun and aimed. Lex dove forward grabbing a large piece of stone, throwing it in front of her at the same time the gun fired.  
  
The two entities met in midair. Exploding in a mist of pebble and dust, both fighters dove at each other, weapons ready.  
  
If spectators had been there to watch, they would've been amazed how neither fighter bothered to stand up during the whole duel.  
  
There was a sound of skin colliding-slapping to some-and both figures did not move. As both of them realized, a move could considered their own deaths.  
  
Scar had his own shuriken out and ready, a simple flick of the wrist would send it flying. Lex grabbed her slightly melted, but still pointy spear/club, hovering right above Alien-guy's eye. The shuriken would certainly kill Lex, but it would also give her enough time to shove in the spear.  
  
Both of them sat there, staring one each other down daring. Lex was too close to get an accurate aim from Scar's gun, the hoister lay limped on his shoulder.  
  
Ten minutes passed during their fight. The pyramid shifted.  
  
First to break eye contact, (Though he knew very well he shouldn't have.) Scar looked to the hole he made in the ground, the walls underneath moving and changing.  
  
Move now or don't move at all. No hesitation this time.  
  
Lex seemed to understand the situation. Forgetting their quarrel, both of them disburse, Scar grabbing his helmet getting up. He began trotting towards the new opening, ready to jump down when he notice his companion wasn't following him.  
  
Adrenaline is a wonderful thing. Blocks pain, heightens fear and heart race…keeps a person alive and going when needed. But after that moment is gone, the body is weak and back to normal. Pain and all. During the fight, Lex had to call on her human instinct of wanting to live. But now that the moment of death had passed, the pain and blood loss from her arm had come back to haunt her, her vision blurry as her head lump throbbed with each heartbeat. She could not find the strength to get up.  
  
Scar had a choice. To leave her to bring her? He had paid his debt to her, she healed him and he healed her. He could leave right now without guilt, without a second thought. His mission was the hunt. That's it.  
  
He watched as Lex struggled to get up, putting on her many clothes. She could not stand fully without swaying on her feet before falling over.  
  
Scar looked to his freedom and then back to her. She was human. She was cattle. She is nothing more than another creature on this planet of fifteen billion.  
  
But has cattle ever kicked ass before?  
  
Oh hell. It just wouldn't be ethical.  
  
With three long strides, Scar grabbed the dazed woman, throwing her over his shoulder. With a running leap, both he and Lex jumped into the stone hole in the ground, just before it was covered.  
  
CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
  
A/N: Well, that was kinda bad, but not really. I'm happy though. Hee hee hee! Oh, and if anybody is confused, shuriken are ninja throwing stars.  
  
Anyhoo, R/R! 


	3. Yikes

A/N: Okay, okay. It seems a few people are confused about the whole 'ethical' thing. This is my theory on predators and their code of ethics.  
  
There has always been a code of war. You know, no killing innocents, no killing unless in self defense, blah, blah, blah. And from what I've seen, Yautja has a sense of a warrior code. And repaying debts is one of them. Just like not leaving your comrade behind. Scar acknowledges Lex as a warrior. He sees her as a equal and treats her like one. So there.  
  
Anyhoo, the ending is near! Maybe two more chapters and this fic is done! YAY!  
  
Anyhoo, R/R!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
The wind of the artic chill blew past the windows of this large ship, reminding everyone on board to keep their instruments at a constant heat level. Nobody can afford for one bolt to become frozen or else all hell would break loose.  
  
Superior Yung stood watching the temperature still at a constant -18 Celsius, his arms comfortably folded behind his back. A large red sash dawns over his shoulder, representing power among his people. His eyes never blinked unless necessary, almost giving the illusion he never does. Such a stoic position and gaze gave off waves of great self-confidence, every time somebody dared to make eye-contact, they would wonder…what is going through his head at this moment?  
  
'Boy it's cold.'  
  
Yung blinked at a sudden noise behind him, the door to his chambers opened and one of his generals walked in. The general walked to the middle of the room, stopping a good few feet back before taking a bow, a sign of respect to his superior. "Report."  
  
Yung tore his gaze from the window to his general, nodding for him to carry on.  
  
"Still no response from Scar. We have rumors that his Bio-bomb was set off 1030, but obviously, the pyramid still stands."  
  
Yung growled. "I ask for a report and you give me rumors? I want solid facts not rumors!"  
  
The general faltered under the tone of his superior. "We do know that Hurck and Ga'raa are dead-"  
  
"No surprise there," Yung spat out with no remorse. "Hurck was too slow and Ga'raa-although superior in speed and stealth-he never could last long in a hand-to-hand combat situation. I would think being with Scar would kept them alive, but alas, I was foolish. How long has Scar been in there?"  
  
"Three hours."  
  
Yung nodded and than scowled. "Give him another hour. If he does not come out by then, he is declared dead and the pyramid is to be destroyed. Got that?"  
  
The general bowed again. "Yes sir."  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
Lex wondered briefly if she vomited over Alien-guy's back, would he kill her?  
  
Heck, probably sneezing near him might get her killed.  
  
Lex wanted to place a hand over mouth to fend off the rising bile in her throat, hoping to seize off the path from which it comes.  
  
Left, right, left, right, up, down, smacking face, left, right…  
  
She was going to burst if Alien-guy wouldn't stop moving so much. The way he trotted was more of a bouncing run, taking leaps every time he took a step. Her body bounced in sync with his, making it harder for her to keep down every meal she had in her life.  
  
Well, it was a good fight. But Lex lost.  
  
"Buglooooooooooooooooooogh!"  
  
Scar felt something warm dribble down his back. He slowed his jog as another "Blurch" came from the female, this time the warmth going past his thighs and calves.  
  
Lex gave off a small "Sorry."  
  
Oh, how did Scar wanted to kill her right now.  
  
Resume running, left, right, left, up, down, sound of vomit hitting the ground, right…  
  
Scar was getting frustrated. More than usual. It wasn't because he had vomit on his legs, it wasn't because this hunt was taking much longer than he anticipated, it was because he was getting TIRED.  
  
HE! Was getting tired! He! Scar-son of Besthada, heir to the Naum clan, the most prestige clan in his village-was getting tired. He trained for endless weeks, running with weights on his back for long periods, days mastering the art of throwing the shuriken, and hours of meditation and studying. And now, only running for twenty minutes with a 150 pound female on his shoulder, he was getting tired. PATHETIC.  
  
He had been wanting to stop and rest for awhile now, but didn't dare. He would keep going, he would not stop until-  
  
Whoa, a wave a dizziness went over him.  
  
Okay, time for a break.  
  
Almost stumbling, Scar caught himself before his feet misplaced themselves. Setting the human on the ground first, he sat down also, relived to finally sit. But he couldn't show weakness. Especially not in front of HER. Can't have her think his race was weak. Oh no. So to cover his actions, Scar pretended to look at his helmet.  
  
Lex felt better. Throwing up did her good. Unless it got her killed. That's bad.  
  
She did feel bad though. Guilty, for throwing up on her companion. If HE was the one who threw up on HER, she would've killed him within a blink of an eye. So she had to give him credit for not going insane.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Lex is a person of respect. She gives those who deserve respect pride and friendship, and those who did not, cold shoulder and contempt. She asks for this creature's name because she believes he deserves respect; she will not refer to him as "Alien-guy" no longer.  
  
But at this moment, "Alien-guy" was ignoring her.  
  
"Hey," She tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. "What's your name?"  
  
She could see him rolling his eyes. It might help if both of them spoke the same language…  
  
Lex pointed to herself. "Alexa…" She pointed to Scar. She pointed to herself again. "Alexa…" And then to Scar.  
  
Was she asking for his name? Why? It's not like she had the ability to pronounce it anyways. To pronounce Scar's name in his language requires the use of three tongues. Humans only have one. So it's impossible.  
  
But he had to admit, he was intrigued that she wanted to know his name. Scar never bothered with the names of others unless he sees them as worthy rivals. And this female-Alexa-in his eyes was considered a warrior. Not his equal, but a warrior nonetheless.  
  
His eyes roamed over Lex's arm, trying to pinpoint something.  
  
He pointed. Lex looked down to where his finger was indicated to, to see he was pointing to her scar; the one she got when she was nine. She had cut herself with the butter knife.  
  
"Scar?" She questioned. "That's your name…Scar?"  
  
The warrior flinched when she spoke his name in English. Is THAT what his name sounds like in her language?! Sounds so short and dull and stupid. Scar (Ugh) regretted on telling Lex his name.  
  
Scatter.  
  
Scar looked up. The sound of the underlings were scratching on the ground above them, trying to find a way into this room. In another minute when the pyramid shifts, they would be in here.  
  
And he wasn't ready.  
  
"What is it Scar?" Lex asked, looking up at the ceiling also.  
  
Ooogh! How that name sounds so stupid coming from her lips!  
  
In the back of his mind, he reminded himself that Lex is still injured, and not be able to move. But now with the underlings coming for them and the frustration of his name, Scar did not care. With one grasp of his giant arm, he grabbed Lex by the hem of her jacket and hauled her to her feet.  
  
She stood, but just barely, holding onto the wall for support. The gun on Scar's shoulder activated itself, a slight blue light shone at the barrel as it charged. From the side, Lex's mind began to process the information of the upcoming battle, her body tapping into it's reserve energy source…and panic source.  
  
"Oh crap, don't tell me those /things/ are coming here!"  
  
He gave what Lex wanted: No answer. And she still groaned after his silence.  
  
The pyramid shifted.  
  
A wall turned into another wall, the ceiling became the ground, the ground became the ceiling, and four openings were revealed.  
  
All of them, occupied.  
  
Scar whipped out a small dagger, handing it over to Lex. The human held her injured arm up near her torso, using her good arm to take the dagger. He was arming her. This made her more scared than it did reassure her. To make matters worse, Scar put on his helmet.  
  
Two of the black demons ran out towards them, the underlings skittering across the floor from all four openings. Scar's gun began shooting off several rounds at once, striking the underlings as they ran.  
  
BLAST  
  
"Skree!"  
  
Acid blood scattered across the floor, making dips and potholes onto the ancient floor.  
  
BLAST  
  
"Skree!"  
  
Small body parts flew in directions, smacking into the faces of the demons who ran towards them.  
  
BLAST  
  
"Skree!"  
  
Ooh…that was nasty.  
  
Scar caught the arm of the first demon who was reaching out for him, making it pause momentarily. Taking that moment, his gun blasted it through it's chest, the blood and entrails flying from it's back. The dead body slumped forward, giving Scar time to use it as a shield to prevent flying acid spit assault from the other demon. Picking up the torso (Careful not to stand under the dripping blood) Scar threw the body at the other demon, his gun still firing at the underlings.  
  
Tail slashing, blood splattering, and the demon sliced it's dead counter part in half. Now drenched in it's brother's blood, it charged.  
  
Scar kept firing and the demon kept dodging.  
  
"SKREEEEEEEEE!"  
  
The armor Scar had on protected his vital organs, but everywhere else got burned. The demon had knocked the warrior to the ground and began slashing at his helmet and exposed arms. Scar kicked and punched at the offending foe, most of his hits poor from lack of energy. Carrying the female really did tire him.  
  
Speaking of which…  
  
Dagger in hand, Lex shoved herself off the wall and putting her whole body weight on the hilt, she drove the pointy end into the demon's back. One whack of the demon's hand sent Lex flying, knocking her away a good deal.  
  
The demon distracted, Scar pushed the monster off, the gun firing when it landed. In a dazzling dance of light and sound, the monster exploded, legs and arms and head flying in directions on the other side of the room.  
  
It smelt like burning wood. Scar groaned in pain as small spots on his skin and armor sizzled under the demon's blood he had gotten on himself, smoke streaming from the wounds. He also found he could not find the strength to get up.  
  
Lex could. Just barely though. Scar was in extreme pain and she knew it. She had to help him. She had to. She knew he was the one who put the bandage on her arm. He had saved her and carried her. She could not look away from this. She had to save him.  
  
Putting one sore foot in front of the other, Lex slowly made her way towards her companion, not really sure how she could help. But she had to. She had to try. She tumbled. Her foot got caught in one of the bleeding potholes that were made by the blood, twisting her ankle till it hurt. "Ow…"  
  
The pyramid shifted.  
  
The piece of floor she laid on suddenly gained a large square cut, separating itself from the other blocks. Stone groaning and Scar moaning, Lex found herself helplessly being lowered to the basement.  
  
From the side of his helmet, Scar watched as the human was dragged into the ground, another block going over her head to from her ceiling and his floor. The room he was in became smaller, the doors gone and the walls new. The only way in was now from the ceiling. And being in the condition he was in, he was good as dead.  
  
"Dammit!" Lex cried out, hitting her fist on the hieroglyphics. "Dammit! You idiots! Why build such a stupid thing?! Why go on such a stupid hunt?! You stupid idiots! MEN!"  
  
Hurt and alone, Lex did what most people would do in such a situation. She cried.  
  
Too much. All the death, all the mayhem, all the crap…too much. And now this. She lost her companion. Her protector…her friend.  
  
Yes, her friend. The enemy of her enemy is her friend. That makes him-Scar, the ugliest thing she's ever seen-her friend. How else was she suppose to feel about the guy…er…thing?! He carried her for goodness sakes! And what did she do? Vomit on him! Very nice.  
  
Looking around, Lex took in her surroundings.  
  
She was at the beginning.  
  
Her eyes bugged out. The beginning! There she stood, right in front of the pyramid's steps laid her freedom. Her exit out of this hell hole.  
  
A few tears leaked out of her eyes in joy knowing her troubles had ended. She could leave right now and never come-  
  
Back?  
  
Lex took a look back into the pyramid, staring into it's darkness. Scar was still in there. Still unable to move, still unable to fight back. He was helpless as a newborn kitten and she knew that.  
  
And there she stood, face with a choice others would've made within a second.  
  
To go back or leave?  
  
Lex could see it. Her way out. The little elevator that can take her to the surface stood there gleaming from the white snow and moonlight. In a gothic way, it was oddly beautiful.  
  
She didn't even know if Scar was still alive. He might've died from his wounds, he might've been killed by those demons or impregnated from the spider-things. He might've even been caught on the wrong pyramid block and was crushed. There is more evidence that he could be dead rather than alive. The chances of finding him alive were slim. Very slim.  
  
And yet Lex did not move.  
  
She took a step towards the exit. And stopped.  
  
Oh hell. It just wouldn't be ethical.  
  
"Stupid men and their stupid customs and their stupid ways and their stupid masculinity and-"  
  
And Lex walked right back into the pyramid.  
  
CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
  
A/N: Review comments! YAY!  
  
Sabrina T: Soft spot? You mean you didn't see the little hidden attraction in there? Hee hee hee!  
  
Lady of Rage: No! Bad girl! No rated R for you! Unless I want to. HEE!  
  
Reui: I always like strong women roles. That's why Sigourney W. in Aliens has ALWAYS been my fave female character.  
  
Cryingurl: Press the review button only once! Hee hee hee!  
  
Ladysherlock92: Hey, I deleted that HP and POTC fics for good reason…those fics sucked.  
  
LadyJavert: Don't read my story while you should be doing homework! Well, I shouldn't be talking since I should be doing MY homework…I'll shut up now.  
  
Abbeynormal: Your question will be answered in the next chapter!  
  
Anyhoo, R/R! 


	4. Damn

A/N: YAY! After this, one more chapter! YAY! Sorry guys for taking so long! Mid-terms came up! So much sorries!  
  
Lady Discord: Tis okay you don't review so early. Sometimes I fav stories and NEVER review. Hee. I'm a jerk. Hee!  
  
Cryingurl: I was gonna have a good thing of Scar's history in chap 3, but it got too long and it strayed too much from the story.  
  
Sabrina T: Damn straight.  
  
Spacefan: I will update-ooo! Cookies!  
  
Abbey-Normal: Well, ya gotta realize I only saw AVP only ONCE when it first came out. So of course I would only remember certain things. But thanks!  
  
Lady of Rage: Fine. I have a little "surprise" for you at the last chapter. But not now. HEE! And yes, I will rock on with my bad self.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Every time Scar tired to move an arm or leg, he would cry out in utter pain and lay still. His whole body begged him to don't move, wanting to be given a chance to recover and rest. But anybody in that situation resting and not moving would certainly mean death.  
  
Little patches of scarring bleeding gashes covered his body, still smoking and sizzling from the acid blood. If the wounds were only gashes he wouldn't have trouble moving. Carrying the female drained him more than he realized.  
  
Reaching an aching hand to his face, he grasped the side of his helmet and pulled it off. Huffing in dissatisfaction, Scar threw his helmet away. The darn thing ran out of power during his earlier struggle, leaving him blind as a blind person and useless as road kill.  
  
That small movement of his arm left Scar breathing hard, making him realize he may have broken a rib. Several probably.  
  
Scar knew he was safe…for now. At least until the pyramid shifts again. By then another wall would open and every darn spiderling and demon would have access to him and kill him. Death was inevitable.  
  
Scar gave out an antagonizing scream. This is not how he wanted to die! He did not want to die at such a young age either!  
  
He couldn't believe this. He could NOT believe THIS! He was only nineteen! He had so many plans for his future and now it was going down the drain. The Hunt was going to be his stepping stone in life. It guaranteed him if he passed, he would be given a chance to mate.  
  
The right to mate isn't given. It's earned. And the way to earn it isn't easy. A male Warrior had to prove himself in matters of wit, strength, cunningness and determination. When a Warrior finishes puberty (Scar was a late bloomer) he is deemed an adult and considered worthy enough to take the Hunt.  
  
The Hunt is a series of tests to weed out the weakest individuals and make elite the stronger ones. The one who passes all the tests with flying colors gets first grabs to mate. He will be able to choose his mate. The others who did not do as well would be assigned a mate.  
  
The first test was a written exam. Scar barely passed that one. Math and definitions were never his best subject. After he gotten his results back, his father had beaten him for not knowing the circumference of a shuriken when thrown.  
  
The second test was a physical. If found a Warrior has been using physical drug enhancements he would automatically fail and never given the chance to mate. Many young foolish Warriors thought they could fool the test by hiding the drugs through other means. They were always caught.  
  
The third test involved war games. Defeat as many enemies as possible…trying to keep companions alive…trying to survive with only a dull knife and so on and so forth. These tests Scar passed with flying colors. And he knew he would pass the final test with honors.  
  
The final test was-of course-to hunt xenomorphs and gain a kill of three. For the past 2,000 years, young Warriors were placed on a deserted ship and hunted the demons within its cold casing. Many Warriors had passed this test with ease because the 'deserted' ship were usually their own. Fighting on one's own turf has its advantages. About twenty years ago, the Warrior elders decided to hunt a new species: Humans. Unfortunately many things went wrong and the idea was dropped.  
  
Scar remembered from his history lessons about the first early Warrior tests. These tests were once taken on Earth, trapped inside a constant changing pyramid where anything and everything could happen. The thought of taking such a test made Scar's mouth drool in envy. Such honor. Such admiration.  
  
But alas, things went wrong and all the pyramids were destroyed. The dream of doing the Warrior test on Earth was diminished. Until about five years ago. The observation crew had notice unusual warmth patterns on Ant-ar-tee-ca. Upon inspection something was found nobody would've expected.  
  
A pyramid.  
  
Intact. Unscratched.  
  
Woohoo!  
  
Five years worth of preparations. Who would go, when it'll be done…Scar's father had pulled so many strings, done so many favors if Scar had screwed up in any way, his father would MUTILATE him before KILLING him.  
  
Well, it looks like his father doesn't have to swing the axe.  
  
Taking a hand to his pouch, Scar opened the little black bag on his hip. Inside held four little shiny green orbs. Taking the little ball, Scar squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth.  
  
They say swallowing Nature Orbs is one of the worst things anyone could endure. Although everyone over exaggerates the taste of the Nature Orbs, nobody can't deny the fact on how nasty they truly taste. Scar himself never tasted one. He had given Alexa one. He remembered quite clearly how her face became distorted by the mere taste of it.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut and placing his tongue to farthest back part of his mouth, Scar shoved the orb into his mouths.  
  
GAH!  
  
GAH!!  
  
GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ignoring the urge to vomit and piss over himself, Scar forced himself to swallow the sour thing. The Nature Orb was designed to be a super-powerful supplement full of vitamins, minerals, and other syrups. It was made for this specific situation. To give extra energy and hormones to keep the body alive and going. However, it only lasts for so long and the aftereffects are terrible. The pain that was dulled comes back a hundred times fold and whatever bleeding wounds that stopped flowing becomes worse when unnecessary movement opens them more. The Nature Orbs were made to keep a Warrior alive long enough to get proper medical assistance. Not as a daily pill.  
  
Besides, it tasted nasty enough. Who would want to take it more than once?  
  
Scar automatically felt better. But it'll take a few more minutes till the orb fully sets in and he'll be able to move.  
  
But he was running out of time. The pyramid was to shift at anytime now.  
  
And at this moment of realization, the ground started to vibrate.  
  
The sound of stone rubbing against each other echoed through the room as things moved and changed. His environment became bigger and now he laid in front of a statue of a Demi God instead of a human. An opening to his left became apparent and all thoughts of making out alive were gone.  
  
Out at this opening stood a xenomorph, it's tail swaying side to side keeping its balance. It's hidden eyes fixated, fascinated by the Warrior injured on the ground. Defenseless. Weak.  
  
Scar groped through his belongings, trying to see if he had any weapons left over that were not destroyed. Going to a pouch on his thigh, he opened the vomit covered holder and took out a shuriken.  
  
A armored foot landed right on his wrist, making him lose grip on his weapon and pinning his arm to the ground. The demon looked thoughtfully down on the injured Warrior, almost smiling demonically as if discovered a new toy. A quick whip of its tail and the shuriken pouch flew off, scattering across the room. Scar was now fully defenseless.  
  
If anyone had seen a cat play with a mouse before killing it would describe this scene perfectly. The tall black humanoid demon poked and prodded the fallen Warrior, watching in curiosity. Why does this thing bleed so easily? Why does its blood not burn the ground like his brothers and sisters? Why is it so different?  
  
Nevertheless, the alien knew this was a dangerous being and it must be killed. Finally getting bored with its play, the demon raised it's spiked tail to deliver the final blow.  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
The demon twisted around to the voice and Scar lifted his pain filled head to look too. There, standing in the same opening the demon once did stood Alexa. It looked like she ran into a tank, dissembled it and carried everything with her. She was positively covered in arsenal.  
  
Forget the Warrior. This female right now is the most dangerous. Take her out first.  
  
With a high squeal, the demon launched itself to her, claws menacing, teeth snarling. From behind Lex's back, she drew out a Warrior spear, letting it extend fully. With a given yell, she drove the spear right into the demon's mouth, the other end coming out from the back of its head.  
  
The spear itself started to melt as the demon laid limp against it. It snapped, and both body and spear landed on the ground dead.  
  
Lex ran around the dead monster, coming up next to the Warrior-who was staring at her wide eyed.  
  
"I took some time and found your other buddies," She breathed, pointing to the various objects on her. "I didn't know what to bring so I brought as much as I can carry. Oh! And I got this too!"  
  
She lifted up an arm computer. Neon blood shone off at the screen, suggesting she had cut off the arm trying to get it. It didn't matter to Scar. He recognized his own race weaponry and knew what she had done. What made him raise his eyebrows (If he had any) that she was here. With him. And not running away. She came back. She SAVED him.  
  
Scar never felt so flattered in his whole life.  
  
"C'mon," Alexa stated, helping Scar off the ground. She let him lean on her, one arm draped over her shoulder. "Lets get out of here."  
  
Moving was strenuous. It got better though. As the Nature Orb started to kick in, Scar found himself needing less and less support from Alexa and moved as swiftly as she.  
  
Soon they were both running. Taking the arm computer from his savior, Scar tapped in the necessary codes, activating the bomb it held.  
  
Tossing the bomb behind them, they ran like hell.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! YAY! R/R! YAY! EAT SOME EGGS! YA-what the? 


	5. Warrior

A/N: TO ALL HARDCORE PREDATOR FANS: I am NOT a big fan of Predators. I've only seen the first movie and snippets of the second one. I'm only writing this fic because I really, really, really liked AVP. So PLEASE keep in mind I don't know everything that associates with the movies/comics/other stuff. The background that I wrote was just me BS-ing. Okay? Okay.

Spacefan: Although mid-terms are over, FINALS CAME! EEEEEK!

Kyn: Gangsters? Ew, what a horrible thought to think. 'Yo Scar, yo, yo yo.' …Actually, that was pretty funny. HEE!

Abbey-Normal: You WORK at a movie theatre?! And you get to see the movie again and again?! I so HATE you now! I work at Burger King and all I get is very annoying customers! "Where's my burger, where's my burger?" GAH!

Reui: Ooman! OOMAN! Hee hee hee!

Lady of Rage: Not exactly what you want, but close enough eh? Keep reading!

Sabrina T: I really wanted to make Scar fourteen…but then I was like "Nah!"

Angelguardian666: Stop. Smacking. Into. Walls. Hee. Hee. Hee.

Anyhoo, R/R! (Wow! It's hard for me to believe it's been a month since I've updated this! Bad Tashi! Bad!)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Their legs hurt. Their eyes stung. And other places which one cannot mention in a PG-13 fic also hurt really bad.

Lex was having a heck of a time trying to keep up with Scar. Of course she must keep in mind he is much taller, faster, and stronger than her. Even so, it still made her feel a little ineloquent.

Scar was having a heck of a time trying to stay up. He was still dizzy and tired and the little burn marks on his skin sizzled like bacon. But he couldn't show weakness. Not in front of Alexa. He did not dare slow down.

Oh yeah, and the bomb. He ran because of the bomb. That too.

In the back of his mind however, a warning sign was going off. Something was telling him he was missing something and should not be overlooked.

He thought himself to be anxious. Excited. He was finally leaving this place and he knew what was waiting for him on top of the surface. He could see the entrance in front of him, the light shining through beautifully.

As soon as he set eyes on his freedom, his warning sign became a siren and it screamed loudly in his ear.

Scar dove. He crashed into Lex, knocking her down, ramming both of them into a wall.

Lex gave out a cry as she landed on her injured arm. Pushing the large meaty Warrior off, Lex began cursing at the Warrior.

"Ow! Hey! Why did you-!"

Scar slapped a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

What Scar had realized Lex had not, was they were in very, very deep trouble.

Scar stayed quiet in the corner he had flung himself and his companion in, peering over the stone to peek at the danger.

The Queen.

Scar's mouth dropped. He was not expecting this at all. In class, he only had to study the anatomy and structure of the drones. Studying the Queen was a path for a scientist. Not a Warrior. The odds of Scar actually going against a Queen was a million to one.

Damn those odds.

Lex isn't stupid. She knew when it was time to shut up. As soon as Scar covered her mouth, she took hint and quieted. Scar was carefully looking over the stone wall they hid from behind and Lex followed suit. As soon as she saw what he did, she almost screamed.

She was staring down the biggest demon there. Huge body, huge head, large teeth…this thing could kill Lex with just one look. If it made Scar afraid, then it should be feared.

Coming up next to the Queen came two drones. With a nod of her head, she sent the drones in random directions, leaving her alone. She started for the entrance, her large head swaying from side to side.

Lex grabbed Scar's arm. "We can't let it get to the surface!" She hissed.

Although Scar had no idea what she had just said, he understood every word. He remembered his studies (despite what his grade said) he knew what would happen if the Queen escaped. A planet full of xenomorphs, although tempting, not practical.

They ran after the Queen.

Scar at the moment wasn't paying attention on how close they were getting to the entrance or than he only had so much time to live or that an escaped Queen was running lose. He was having the time of his life.

Scar never got a chance to really enjoy any hunting activities. Everyone in his society was so strict about hunting this and hunting that, that no one really gets off the fun. It was all business.

But now…he didn't know. He felt somewhat content. Sure, the Queen was up ahead and most likely to destroy the world but he wasn't thinking about that. The Hunt is almost over. He knew what was waiting for him when he got on the surface.

But he wasn't sure if that was it. He was happy about something, he just didn't know what.

Running around the last corner, Scar and Lex held their weapons ready.

And found nothing.

Lex felt a shiver go up her spine and she knew it wasn't the cold. She saw the elevator, the ice, but no Queen. No way something that big and that big-headed could have evaded them that quickly. Unless…

"WATCH OUT!" Lex cried, pushing herself and Scar out of the way. A large black skeleton foot slammed down on the spot where they were standing.

Looking up, the two Warriors stared up to the ceiling where the Queen lowered herself from a corner.

From behind her highness, she raised her black spiked tail and drove it towards them. Both Scar and Lex rolled to their sides, the tail striking between them. The tail shifted itself, trying to stab Scar rather than Lex. Scar moved like an acrobat, trying to dodge the spikey knife from hitting him.

Lex held up a little knife she stole from Scar's companions, holding it tight in a death grip. Running forward, she stabbed the Queen upwards in the thigh. The knife melted immediately, but it was enough to cause the demon to squeal in pain and leave Scar alone.

Now focusing her attention on the human rather than the Predator, the Queen twisted around and grabbed Lex around the waist. Lex began to beat against the Queen's grip, only gaining cuts on her hands. 

Scar stood up, whipping out his shuriken to cut the Queen's arm off when-

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Damn it. This bomb is crap too. Why is everything broken today?

The Queen held her jaw open hissing at the human she held in her hand when she started feeling little shockwaves beneath her feet. Turning around, a giant fireball met her.

Lex fell, the Queen too busy trying to drown the flames that danced over her armored body. Scar ran underneath the Queen and caught the falling human, Lex giving out a scream when she landed.

The Queen preoccupied, both Lex and Scar ran for the elevator, this time running away from the Queen. Getting on the elevator, Lex pushed the emergency button that would shoot them up to the surface.

At 20 miles per hour.

At this rate, it'll take them at least twenty minutes to get to the top, and who knows how quickly the Queen can come back? A large roar answered their questions and looking down at the angle they lay came the Queen. She was still on fire, illuminating the small tunnel. The two drones she sent away came forward, darting up the ice tunnel after the slow elevator.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Colonel Yung's arm computer beeped loudly. He sighed and pressed a small button which ceased the sound. Scar's time was up.

A pity really. He and Scar's father had made an agreement days before the Hunt was to take place. If Scar passes the Hunt, Yung would allow the young Warrior to mate with his daughter. Although Yung knew Scar was a bit…slow, he knew his skills as hunter were unmatched. The off-spring they would produce would be incredible beings.

But Yung had given the young Warrior enough time. Even Scar cannot have special privileges when it came to the Hunt.

Turning to his right, Yung pressed the little red button that floated next to him.

A real pity.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Scar whipped out his shuriken, throwing it directly at the drones. But with small space to throw, the spinning star only grazed the cheek of one of demons and then embedding itself into an icy wall.

Lex looked up and cried out in frustration. They were barely halfway there! Something caught her eye. A small red dot shone from the surface and came straight at her. Quickly ducking down, a red laser zoomed past her face, burning her hair and directly going through the two drones behind them.

Scar knew what this was. His officers are destroying the pyramid as planned. That meant they only had less than two minutes to get out of there.

He looked at the contraption of the elevator and notice the pulley and weight distributions. He nodded, understanding. Taking Lex's hands and reinforcing her hold on the cold bar, Scar cut the cord on the pulley, disrupting the balanced shaft.

They shot off like a rocket. Lex pressed her body down hard on the metal, feeling the force of air cutting into her back. Behind her, loud squeals of stone and grime and dust echoed through the chamber, the heat becoming almost unbearable.

The laser above them ceased, but did its job. The pyramid was crumbling behind them.

Light from the moon greeted their eyes as the elevator flew out of the ice tunnel, smacking into the snow below like a sleigh ride gone bad.

Flying off the handle, Scar and Lex were tossed in a much further direction than where the elevator lay, landing painfully on their backs in the snow.

Damn Arkansas. Lex couldn't seem to get rid of that headache. She stood up from her snow angel self, clutching her head and then suddenly her arm. From the feeling, her arm was broken. She wasn't sure if to be grateful to the snow for dulling the pain…she had seen frostbite. And she wasn't in any mood to have it.

Not far away from her, Scar rose shakily to his feet. Balance off by the weight of his armor, Scar struggled to stay up. The ice around him stung his wounds, but it felt good in a painful-good way. His wrist was broken. Angled in a strange way, Scar squeezed his eyes shut and grasped his wrist.

SNAP!

He popped it back in place.

Lex shook her head. Never would she able to do that. Or would want to.

Wanting to not throw up (again) from that grotesque sight, Lex turned back to once standing pyramid.

It was like staring at a endless hole. In a field of vast white snow, in the middle dipped into a black pit. Nothing but a mass of the world's largest smoking pile. An odd smell wafted from the den and Lex knew that wasn't bacon.

Are the demons finally destroyed? Is this nightmare over?

Scar looked to where Lex stood, staring at the destruction below. She was the only thing visible against the white, almost impossible not to focus on. Scar traced the symbol he burned onto his skin. The mark of a Warrior. And Lex had proven herself more than once.

She is worthy of being-

A large snow pile behind Lex began moving violently. With a scream that shook the heavens and the hells, the undead demon Queen burst through the snow.

"Darn it!" Lex cried out, "It's still alive?!"

The Queen as well might not be alive. Her left fore arm was gone, as well almost all of her spiked tail and a good percentage of her head. Her acid blood spewed everywhere as she cried out in anger and pain.

Scar's heart seized up. He had no energy to fight or to run.

Lex fell to her knees. She had no will to go on.

The Queen gave off another scream. She took a step forward, her still usable arm stretched out to grab Scar. She fell. Landing face down in the snow, her highness gave out one last moan. And died.

That was it. The grand being that survived the years under ice and snow finally gave in. The blood that pooled from her body cooled in the snow, began freezing over. Unable to stand nature's wrath.

Scar limped to the fallen Queen. He kneeled before her and gently placed his hand against her cooling skin.

Lex watched. Scar's hand ran over the Queen's head as if consoling it. A light hum came from his throat, the sound of a grasshopper chirping against the howling wind. Patting the head, Scar stood.

It was a good fight. Rest now, mother of all.

How many times had Lex climbed to the top of a mountain? How many times had she and her father stood on top of the world, looking beyond the horizon in all it's glory? A feeling of content settled in her stomach. The absolute grace of familiarity, wonder and joy. Lex looked upon Scar for the first time, a being of respect to all. To be able to love a creature who almost killed you, to give thanks was harmonious. She gave thanks with her father. And she gives thanks now.

Getting up, Scar walked to where the Queen's arm still lay perfect. And then snapped off one of her fingers.

Okay, Lex never did that with her father.

Lex began to feel a wave of panic. Scar limped his way to her, holding the sizzling fore finger in his palm. What was this? One last threat?

Stopping in front of her, Scar lifted the finger, the tip grazed in light green blood.

He was acknowledging her, Lex realized. As an equal.

Tucking her hair behind her frozen ears, she let Scar come more than comfortably close. Trying not to flinch against the sharp needle on her skin, she let the Warrior mark her.

Scar watched his companion's face and notice thoughtfully that she did not wince as he scarred her. He himself had growled in pain when he marked himself. Yes, she is truly a Warrior.

To avoid infection against the harsh freezing wind, Scar bent down and licked Lex's cheek.

Scar turned around (avoiding Lex's fist at the same time) and kneeled. It was now time.

Around them, a sharp sound of a dozens of clicks echoed in the night. Warriors of all shapes and sizes were turning off their stealth cloaks, letting themselves to be seen. Warriors, spears, ships and color suddenly appeared before Lex, making her take a step back. The were not looking at her, but at Scar.

In the middle of all, beings began to separate to let past the tallest and most meaty being there. He looked incredibly old, long wrinkles cover his gray body. Lex could easily tell how important figure he is, they way he stood, the power radiating off him…

Of course it could just be everyone bowed to him…

The leader opened his mouth and a large growl came out. A series and patterns of clicks and hums followed, reminding Lex of dolphins. To her, they were sounds. To Scar, Colonel Yung was speaking.

"Scar, son of Besthada…have you completed the Hunt?"

Scar nodded to his superior. "I have."

From the side, Scar's father purred in pride.

Colonel Yung nodded in satisfaction. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at Alexa, who stood there looking very, very, very uncomfortable. "The human…" He questioned.

"She," Scar told him, "Is a Warrior. She has proven herself in battle. I have acknowledged her."

Colonel Yung finally noticed the sacred symbol on the human's cheek, still glistening with saliva. He made a mental note to give proper tribute to her…later.

"Scar," he continued, "You have proven yourself. You have earned your manhood amongst your clan and people. You have earned the honor many of those past have earned and shown yourself to be worthy. And because you are more than great, I give you my permission. My daughter will be your mate."

Scar's father from the side felt his stomach explode. The Colonel's daughter, Nat'sume, is the prize amongst all. Born with a background full of the great Warriors, she was trained from birth to become the perfect mate. Strong, able; to be able to lick her boot clean one must have proven himself more than perfect. To have her as mate is the greatest honor one could ever receive.

Scar's father only prayed their off-spring's intelligence came from their mother.

The crowd began cheering at the announcement that Nat'sume was to become Scar's mate. A perfect match. Their off-spring will be the greatest Warriors of-

"Thank you," Scar bowed to the Colonel gratefully. "But I had thought /I/ would choose my mate."

Colonel Yung laughed. Scar now had the right to choose. Even though the choice was obvious, one must never forget the fact Scar is now an adult. "Of course, young Warrior! Choose!"

Scar bowed once more. "The Warrior I have chosen for my mate…is she."

Colonel Yung's mouth opened.

Scar's father smacked his forehead.

Everyone gasped.

And Lex wondered why everyone acted so greatly when Scar pointed at her.

THE END!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N: YUP! THAT'S IT! THE END! Kinda dumb, but yup! No, I will not be making a sequel, a trilogy, or a George Lucas! This is it. It's done, over, FINITO!

Quick words: Apologies to all people who live in Arkansas! I did that joke because of Who's Line is it Anyway? If ya watch, you might know.

Did anyone notice when Yung was speaking in one particular sentence, he rhymed? Hee hee hee! By accident, I swear!

Who didn't see the ending come from a mile away?

Yes, Scar does not die in my fic. After, it's MY fic. Mine, mine, mine.

AVP comes out on DVD one day before my birthday! Kick ass!

Many thanks for reading this strange fic which I never thought would gain no more than five reviews. (Hee hee hee!)

So, have a Merry Christmas, Mele Kalikemaka, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanza, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! 


	6. Maybe I will maybe I won't

A/N: EPILOGUE! Sorry peoples! I will NOT be making a sequel! I thought about making one around chapter three, but I couldn't come up with a decent storyline. But back when I was considering one, I thought up this scene that was suppose to be chapter one, but is now an epilogue. Meaning, there's still a SLIGHT chance I might make a sequel.

But unlikely.

Hee hee hee!

Anyhoo, R/R!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So…let me get this straight…not only are we not anatomically correct," Scar said very slowly, trying to grasp the concept. "She will not give birth to an egg and will not regurgitate food for our offspring."

"Yes," Colonel Yung sighed satisfied. "Humans-all humans are unable to that."

"Oh."

For almost a half an hour, Colonel Yung and Scar's father had been trying to tell the young Warrior why he cannot choose a human for his mate. Unfortunately, Scar could not seem to understand why it was physically impossible to mate with a human.

"She has two eyes-"

"No."

Not participating with the conversation (and having no idea it was about her,) Lex stood not far away, shifting from foot to foot. She didn't understand why the three Warriors in front of her were arguing while all the others stood around shaking their heads. She didn't dare draw attention to herself, but it seem no matter what she did, another Warrior would stare at her and shake their head. Was the argument about her?

Perhaps the others did not agree with Scar. Perhaps they did not want the symbol she bore on her. Was it because she is human? Female? Black? Pretty dumb on the last reason, but Lex had seen enough racism in her life not to throw out such a possibility.

Boy, was she hungry.

"Do you get it, Scar?" His father trying to get through to his son. "She is not physically able to bear you off-spring. Even if you both were to mate, the process of birthing might kill her."

Scar looked back to his chosen one. She was rubbing her arms in small attempt to keep warm. After all, they have been standing out here in the cold for quite a while. The thermo-warmers that radiated from the ships around them should keep her warm enough to stay off frostbite, but not enough to be comfortable.

Scar knew he couldn't mate with Lex. That wasn't the point why he wanted her. She was brave, strong and intelligent. What Scar felt towards her went beyond the mating ritual. He didn't know the word to describe it. What is it called, when someone feels a great feeling towards another being? A feeling which made someone want to always be with that particular person?

Tove?

Cove?

Sove?

Scar shook his head. "I don't care," His father and Colonel Yung huffed in frustration. "She will still be my mate. Even though we cannot…mate."

"Scar…" His father trying one last desperate attempt. "We know how much you want this…Warrior to be your mate. But you have consider her feelings. Does she want to go with us? Will she be willing to live among our society?"

Scar's eyes dropped. His father had hit a nerve.

Scar looked back again to his mate. She was now looking very uncomfortable around the other Warriors, her leg making small movements that suggests she wanted to run. If she couldn't stand being around in a group this small, how can she stand being around his whole society?

Scar bowed his head. He couldn't do that to her. If he truly want her to be safe, he will not take her.

It has seems Scar grew a little today.

"Give me the Warrior Spear," He requested from Colonel Yung.

Unable to turn down a request from the Warrior, the Colonel whipped out the honored Warrior Spear he had saved for Scar. Scar took the spear from his officer and unsurprisingly, went to Lex. The other Warriors moved out of his way, giving him the deserved respect he…deserved.

Lex was feeling very dizzy. The ache in her arm became more and more painful and she began losing feeling in her legs. She felt like throwing up again but did not dare. She already threw up on one alien today, she didn't need to do it again in front of the more superior ones.

Through her nausea, Lex managed to notice Scar was facing her and holding out a long sapphire glowing spear. He was urging to take it.

He was also urging not to keel over. One of his two stomachs were doing backflips and it felt like someone poured lemon juice on his cuts. Fighting off the feeling of faint, he held the honored spear out, waiting for Lex to take it.

Lex took the spear. She wasn't sure what the symbolism behind it really meant, but she was glad it was Scar who gave it to her. As long as he was there, she felt no fear.

But she felt something else.

As did Scar.

Dropping to their knees, both Lex and Scar felt uncontrollable pain rushing through their bodies. Neither one of them could stand or speak.

The bruises they gain, the blood that spilt, the bones that broke…all the pain that was dulled by the Nature Orbs now came back in extreme force, demanding attention.

Colonel Yung looked at both Warriors as they fell to the ground unconscious. Both of them coughed up the used Nature Orbs, their bodies rejecting the old medicine. The Colonel rubbed his head. "Take them to Medical Lab."

If Scar had given the human the spear a minute late, the Colonel could easily dismiss her and leave her here. But now that she is acknowledged as a Warrior by Scar, nobody could refuse her.

Besides, it just wouldn't be ethical.

As the medical Corp brought in the human Warrior and the Predator Warrior, Colonel Yung wondered in amusement what would happen when they awaken.

THE THE END!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N: Oh poo, I'm not continuing. Unless I get a better idea for a sequel.

Better idea: Go read my other fics.

Better, better idea: Give me money.

Hee hee hee! 


End file.
